Deber u Amor
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Viñeta] Desde niño supo que una niña era su destino por saber la historia del Clan Kusanagi. ¿Qué pasaría sí, se negaba a esa relación? ¿Acaso es un deber o un amor? [Yuki x Kyo x Chizuru]


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de King Of Fighters_ **no** _me pertenecen_

 **Aclaraciones:** _Viñeta de 500 o 1000 palabras._ _ **Hurt Confort**_ _/Romance/_ _ **Friendship**_ _Pareja: Chizuru x Kyo x Yuki ._ _Es la primera vez que se me ocurre hacer un fanfic de estos tres personajes. Igual por mí, Yuki estaría con un personaje oc que con Kyo jajaj, me gusta Chizuru x Kyo pero habrá insinuaciones de ambos bandos. Posibles Ooc o AU._

 **Summary:** _ **[**_ _Viñeta_ _ **]**_ _Desde niño supo que una niña era su destino por saber la historia del Clan Kusanagi. ¿Qué pasaría sí, se negaba a esa relación? ¿Acaso es un deber o un amor?_

* * *

 **Deber u Amor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuando llegaba la hora de dormir sus padres les contaba la historia del Clan Kusanagi, aun teniendo diez años de edad a veces se aburría ya que la conocía pero es parte de su historia; sus habilidades y técnicas con la manipulación del fuego; la valentía que tuvo al enfrentar a la serpiente de ocho cabezas, Yamata no Orochi para salvar a su tercera hija menor de la familia Kushinada y su heroísmo en si por salvar la vida a todos acompañado del Clan Yata y Yasakani. Su padre remarcaba siempre en cada relato de la historia que toda mujer con el apellido Kushinada pasó por generaciones en algunos casos en la familia Kusanagi y Yuki Kushinada no era una excepción todo esto.

Todos creen en el destino y este camino ya marcado le correspondía al primogénito de dicho Clan. Sin embargo, durante el crecimiento de este niño las dudas respecto a sus deberes como heredero de la espada surgieron a lo largo de su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, va a cumplir con la herencia pero la confusión estaba en la persona a quien protegería. Sí, Kyo estaba conociendo en la primaria a Kushinada.

Eso ya se podía tomarlo como un deber, un objetivo que tenía que cumplir por su Clan o eso creía.

Yuki _era_ una niña tímida y tartamuda cuando tenía nueve años. Y, con el tiempo estuvieron más unidos inclusive son novios actualmente pero sus caminos dieron un cambio drástico hasta que nuevamente Kagura Chizuru apareció en el primer torneo: que había sido organizado por ella, solo para unir a los dos descendientes restantes de los tres tesoros sagrados. Entonces, el mismo relato que le contaba sus padres antes de dormir sobre sus ante pasados se estaba reflejando en su actualidad, en la época moderna.

A futuro tenía que mantenerse con su responsabilidad, incluyendo casarse si era necesario.

Había un compromiso en sus manos, desde que despertó de nuevo Orochi y que su novia fue utilizada como sacrificio.; sus lazos románticos hacia ella se hicieron más fuertes desde aquel momento… Juró protegerla, cueste lo que cueste: porque querer y tomarle afecto a alguien en presencia era esencial para tener una razón más para amar a su actual novia, cuidarla de ella, amarla y respetarla.

Pero…Están la excepciones de su entorno, su familia y sus amigos también formaba parte de un deber afectuosa.

Aunque una de sus amigas se encontraba herida y débil por la culpa de Ash Crimson. No siente lastima, no. Es un cariño afectuoso y de respeto hacia alguien que fue conociendo a partir del torneo '96. La respeta como una mujer valiente después de conocer su historia, de recordar que fueron amigos de la infancia y una sobreviviente del Clan Yata; en el fondo, la aprecia y ella también cuidó de él cuando estuvo herido...Es como una hermana mayor casi pero duda de eso…

Sí, Kyo duda de sus propios sentimientos a veces. Su deber es cuidar de la futura esposa pero su otra mitad de cariño afectuoso tiene una tercera persona y eso…Le preocupa.

— _Te voy a proteger_ —murmuró el castaño, tras asomar sus labios para besarle en la frente de otra mujer.

Una morena de piel pálida que descansaba en su habitación, después de una larga conversación donde recuperar el espejo Yata era el punto esencial del tema. La tercera persona que se transformó en algo más que un interés amoroso, se llama Chizuru Kagura y es otra protegida más, de su entorno y no lo hace por un deber de una tradición antigua, sino por un deber afectuoso llamado…Amor.

Quiere protegerla, cuidarla y respetarla pero sobre todo amarla como se merece…

— _Eres el único deber que no lo hago por obligación—_ dijo Kyo al entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, quien descansaba tranquilamente.

* * *

 _ **Fin-**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Es algo que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir, en el sentido por estos tres personajes xD pero si de otros que no creo que sea necesario mencionar. Si regrese a este fandom y pronto lo haré para continuar con mi longfic que deje en pausa por cuestiones familiares y de estudio, tengo otra historia que capaz se estrene en diciembre. :v y no estoy desaparecida, los observo desde las sombras (¿?) Jajaj._

 _PD: gracias a aquellas personas lectores-autores que se preocuparon_ _, muchas gracias en serio :') fue lindo hablar con ustedes._

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, como dije en otros lugares :v… Me gusta Kyo x Chizuru y lo escribo para aportar**_ _ **y que hace mucho quería hacerlo xD. También me gusta Kyo x Yuki.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
